


Wolfstar Yule Ball

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Nervousness, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius decides to ask his best friend out on a very special occasion.Oneshot/drabble





	Wolfstar Yule Ball

One week had passed. It was torment. Sirius Black had finally finished both writing and memorizing his speech on how to ask Remus Lupin out...

"Hey, Moony?"

Remus looked up curiously. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Would you like to ball to the Remus with me?"

Remus sighed, and tried to hide his smile. He was so sweet. He tried not to let it show though. "Yes Padfoot," he said. "I'd like to ball to the Remus with you."

James and Pete looked on. Pete leaned over and whispered:

"...that's furry language, isn't it Prongs?"

Yes. Yes it was. 


End file.
